One Too Many Additions
by webby
Summary: Severus has taught many students but no one has compared to Kathryn Landon. Now a few years later when she comes back to teach alongside him, how will they get along? Especially when his dark past links with hers. SSOC! Chapter 10 up..short tho.
1. Opposite Greetings

_**Title: One Too Many Additions**_

_**Summary: **_**A new DADA professor has come to Hogwarts with a mindset of helping her move on from her lonely past, and Severus Snape certainly isn't helping! **

Chapter 1: Opposite Greetings

'_Peck, Peck, Peck'_ Severus Snape looked over at his window from his armchair and saw a brown, rather handsome owl carrying a letter. He let the owl in quickly as to not arouse suspicion in his muggle community, not that there was really anyone any way. He unfolded the parchment with the Hogwarts seal and scanned the contents curiously.

_Severus,_

_I appreciate your interest in the Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts for the upcoming year but unfortunately I have found a replacement that will do quite nicely I believe. I look forward to seeing you on August 28, hope you are having a splendid summer holiday. Until next year's application..._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Miserable old coot!" Another year had passed and still he had not secured the position he wanted above all. Year after year he sent in the application and year after year Dumbledore seemed to find another person, even though they only lasted a year. He sighed and threw the letter in the fireplace, "_Incendio"_ and watched the letter splinter until at last it was just a pile of ashes. Walking over to his window he reflected on another year beginning: another year of idiot children. Most children he had to teach were not even fit to step in his classroom, he sneered when he remembered an unfortunate incident last year with Christopher Lome: the miserable brat had poured extra armadillo bile into his cauldron for a remedial potion, and when it came time to test the potion, it had not cured anything, but produced bloody puss balls all over the boy's body. He had to escort the daft child to the hospital and took away 95 points from Gryffindor.

Of course, about 3 hours later Miss Minerva McGonagall came waltzing into his office demanding why Gryffindor was now in the negatives; _oohh that woman!_ Severus didn't know how much longer he could put up with the constant thorn in his side that interfered with his teaching—although they had pretty humorous arguments whenever they had a chance.

He looked out onto the badly paved stone street of Spinner's End, his home since he was 18 years old. It wasn't much...in fact it wasn't anything at all! A river flowed adjacent to his home which often gave off the stench of rotten fish.

There were only a couple houses on the street mostly unoccupied, which was how he liked it. During the summer he needed peace and quiet to calm his ragged nerves from all the chaos during the year, the last thing he needed was a miserable muggle asking for a cup of sugar. Sugar! Ha! Opening up his cupboard, there was nothing except a loaf of bread, and a few bottles of wine. His refrigerator wasn't that impressive either: a slab of ham, milk, potatoes, and chicken in the back. It wasn't like he was a starving man, when he was hungry he ate, but he wasn't often so there was no need to gain unnecessary weight. Rolling his eyes at his own attempt to justify his living conditions, he sat back down and finished with his books, he would have to remember the dust spell before he left for Hogwarts so it would keep his of books in order and clean. As he turned the pages he imagined what kind of dim witted, unintelligent, stupid Dark Arts teacher would be making an appearance this year and chuckled imagining a brother of McGonagall.

* * *

August 28. Platform 9 3/4 leaves station 11:00 a.m.

These were the readings on her train ticket to Hogwarts. She pushed her trolley to the barrier and feeling as if she were a giddy child, ran through the barrier like she had when she was a student.

She could hear the whistle of the train blowing and that told her that she should hurry or she would miss it. Smiling from ear to ear she only too well remembered her days at Hogwarts and her first on this train, she was so happy to back and to be teaching for that matter.

She walked over and gave her luggage to the porter he smiled and said, "Welcome aboard Kathryn Landon!" She smiled and climbed aboard the train, walking down the corridor almost all the compartments were full. Walking past she recognized several of her old professor's including one in particular: Severus Snape. He had his feet propped up against the adjoining bench reading the Daily Prophet; she thought about joining him but decided that she needed to rest first. She found an empty compartment and settled down inside it. Laying down on the bench and looking out the window she realized just how lucky she was that Dumbledore thought of her for the job. She was joining the Ministry in the International Committee area but was denied the position because the other applicant was a relative of the head of the department. Without a job, without a plan, she wrote to her old professor and good friend Minerva McGonagall who had kept in close correspondence with her ever since she left Hogwarts two years ago and even coached her for the transfiguration exam that was needed for the job. She had passed but wasn't good enough in the end. 'Not good enough' her whole world was set on her dream job in that area so naturally she was devastated when she heard the news. Minerva told her of an opening in the staff and because of her expert marks in the Dark Arts she should apply; four weeks later she had received a letter of acceptance from Albus Dumbledore.

_Miss Landon,_

_I have reviewed your application and welcome you to the staff of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be teaching the Dark Arts classes which consist of double hours, O.W.Ls, and N.E.W.T classes. I remember you receiving top marks from you previous Dark Arts professor so I am delighted that you have decided to join us. We expect you at Hogwarts on August 28. _

_Looking forward to meeting you again._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Kate saw this job as a chance to pick herself up and start over. She supposed some fibers of her body always wanted to teach but she never considered it as a possible career. Now she was looking forward to be among her fellow professors and to teach young minds and hopefully inspire them to become great as her professors had. With the grievous exception of Severus Snape; smirking she made up her mind it was time to go visit the old git.

* * *

I know its a little short right now viewers, but it will get longer as the story progresses. My first fic so please leave me reviews!

---webs


	2. Reigniting An Old Flame

ImSoSMacKED: Thank you for your review, I hope this satisfys your thirst for a confrontation...and there will be many in the future, believe me. Keep reading

minni: Thanks for everything buddy! Hey I am allowed to make fun of McGonagall in this story since you make fun of Snape in almost everyone of yours. I think you will like what's "in-store"

Nocturnal007: I liked your story as well, thanks for your review and keep reading for it should get longer. Also more interesting!

Chapter 2: Reigniting an Old Flame

"All the other compartments are full, do you mind?" Kate asked. Severus didn't respond but pulled the newspaper closer to his face. Not surprised by his reaction, she decided to give him a jolt.

"I'm the new Dark Arts Professor, Kathryn Landon." Kate brought her hand out for him to shake it but Snape brought down his newspaper with a very annoyed look and ignored her hand.

"Forgive me if I am not overjoyed."

"Nice to see you again too, Professor," she smiled. Boom! It hit him this was the naive little girl who he had taught; she was a fair-minded Potions student but still was an annoyance to him and was only to get her of his N.E.W.T class at the end of the year.

She certainly had grown up since then, he remarked to himself. Her brown hair was certainly longer cascading over her shoulders; her eyes seemed greener than they had before. Looking briefly at the rest of her, he certainly had developed the physical features of a grown woman—at that thought; he chided himself for even thinking such a thought.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like that? Or try and produce a conversation." Kate took offense mainly because she thought he was sizing her up and maybe enjoying it. That was one thing she didn't appreciate at all. Snape gave her an angry look.

"Miss Landon, number one I do not _produce_ conversations nor do I wish to enter one with you. Second I was merely surprised at the prospect of a woman of your age would be teaching the Dark Arts position, recall my memory was it only two years ago that you graduated?" He sneered nastily. Kate gave a rather surprised look but chortled back.

"Recall my memory but I received top marks in all my exams even if I had a less than competent teacher." She said looking directly at him with her last statement. He threw down his newspaper beside him.

"Miss Landon, in no possible way are you neither qualified to critique my teaching methods nor are you qualified to give such a naive misguided observance."

"Naive? I am not a child anymore Severus Snape!" She stood up clearly now boiling with anger. He stood up slowly and stood facing her, the height difference truly took its toll at this moment. She was 5'6 and he was 6'1 no matter she was angrily staring at him.

"Let me make one thing clear right now, we were not on a first name basis when you were at school and I see no reason to be now. Stay out of my way and we can remain professional colleagues, you don't want me as your enemy." They were glaring at each other profusely now, she was about to suggest he do something with his wand but was interrupted.

"Kate! You're here." They stopped glaring and stepped to an overjoyed Minerva embracing the young woman heavily. When she pulled back she then noticed the hostile environment between the two.

"Kate, why don't we go back in my compartment? Some people are anxious to get reacquainted with you."

"I'd love to, Professor." She nodded curtly at Severus then marched out angrily. Minerva glared at Snape as if to say, 'What did you do?' Then she too walked out.

Snape sat down on the compartment bench and rubbed his temples...yes this was going to be a very long year indeed.

"So tell me my dear, how are you?" Minerva asked Kate as they entered her compartment and sat down. Kate smiled.

"I'm good; I want to thank you again for this opportunity Minerva. I needed this job to get back on my feet."

"I know. That is why I recommended you for the job and also because I know that you are more than capable of teaching. Besides you'll bring a little spunk into the older than time staff." Minerva smiled.

"Severus can't be that old can he?" Kate asked.

"No, he's the youngest…26 I believe. But then again he adds his own little web of dreariness to the staff, so he contributes none the less." Minerva and Kate both laughed.

"Your parents would be very proud. Even though I came to Hogwarts after they were here, I know that they would be very happy at what you are doing with your life." Minerva said.

"Yes, I know. I miss them terribly, sometimes so much that my bones ache. After Dad was murdered Mum died a couple months later, she always said she could never live without him."

"How old were you?"

"17. I came of age and inherited my parent's belongings, but I was the loneliest I've ever been in that first year." Kate said sadly.

"Do you blame your mother for getting sick?" Minerva asked curiously.

"No, my dad and mum were inseparable; they loved each other so much. Inside I knew that my mum couldn't go on while my dad wasn't there with her." Minerva grabbed her hand.

"Well you will always have family at Hogwarts." Kate smiled tearfully.

"Someday I want to have a marriage like my parents; I want to be loved like my dad loved my mum." Minerva smiled.

"You will dear, a man would be out of his mind not to have you as a wife." They both smiled and they hugged, they pulled apart when the train blew its whistle which told them they had arrived.

"Will you be able to find your rooms okay? Albus and I always have a butterbeer the day I come back from the holidays."

"Yes, have fun with that drink." Kate winked and then she proceeded to pick up her bags and handed them out to the driver on the station platform. Taking his hand she proceeded into the carriage and closed the door behind her.

-Sorry this is a week late I had some technical issues with my computer, Enjoy my readers!

I mostly post on fridays, so keep up with the updates!

webby


	3. An Introduction to Remember

tweety1049: Thank you, I love writing Snape. Stay tuned for more chapters!

IMsoSmACKED: I thought you would enjoy the argument...I enjoyed writing it. Speaking of which I think you will like this chapter as well. Keep reading.

Drama, Drama, Drama, is all I have to say!

Chapter 3: An Introduction to Remember

Kate walked into her quarters and set down her handbag on the nightstand. 'Now I really know why I missed Hogwarts' she smiled to herself as she looked around the room. There was a magnificent four-poster bed adjacent to the door that was covered in dark green linens with a nightstand on either side; a handsome fireplace was across from the bed in the corner with two armchairs in front on a hearthrug. Bookshelves incased most of the walls by the fireplace except a window near a desk in the other corner. Walking over she peered out the window to gaze out onto the lake that reflected the sunset's radiant glow; her desk was rather magnificent with a handsome chair tucked in nicely; of course this desk would be used for personal reasons. She had already been past her office adjoining her classroom which would be much more helpful than the one in her room.

She peered into the bathroom. Fresh towels, hand cloths, and robes were neatly folded on top of the sink and a rather big tub on the other side; she made a note to herself to explore that part of the bathroom first...tonight after the sorting ceremony. The sorting ceremony! Quickly washing her face in the sink and casting a spell to make her robes look freshly pressed she pocketed her wand in her robes and was about to head out...'_knock knock knock'._ She opened the door to find a very annoyed Severus Snape in her doorway.

"Albus sent me to fetch you in case you do not remember the way." Kate angrily made way out of the doorway but Snape put out an arm to stop her.

"Move so I can put the charm on the door please." Snape didn't move.

"Before you do that don't you want to uh...finish getting dressed?" Kate looked horrified and looked at her apparel, in her hurry she had forgotten to put on her outer robe. She had on her pants and a strappy shirt that more than revealed her shoulders and chest. She went inside and slammed the door in his face. Snape smirked; he was going to love irritating this woman—maybe so much that she wouldn't come back next year. That was a prominent thought. He was about to leave when she emerged with _all _her clothes on. As soon as she cast the charm on the door she started walking briskly in the direction of the Great Hall. Amused Severus had no trouble keeping up with her, as his stride was rather brisk as well.

"You're welcome." He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Please, like you didn't eat it up."

_'Witch'_ he thought to himself. Sneering at her he picked up the pace of his walk and proceeded through the doors of the Great Hall. By the time Kate came to the Great Hall, all the other teachers were already there; she noticed that the only available was between McGonagall...and Snape? She silently said a prayer that no murder would be committed during the year by her or Severus.

Gathering her composure she walked through the hall and proceeded to the staff table. Albus stood up and offered her his hand, which she accepted gratefully and sat down.

"I hope you found your quarters satisfactory, Ms. Landon." Albus smiled.

"Yes, more than adequate I dare say thank you Professor."

"You flatter me Kathryn; you are now my colleague so please call me Albus."

Kate smiled and nodded.

The students soon began filing into their seats. McGonagall left the Staff Table and came back ten minutes later with the first years who looked less than joyful. Kate snickered to herself remembering that she was so terrified to be sorted into Slytherin or Huffelpuff two houses she definitely didn't want to be in and was exhilarated when the hat shouted Gryffindor. After the ceremony, Albus stood up and addressed the school.

"Welcome to another year. First I would like to introduce our newest addition to the staff: Professor Landon, who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Good luck professor!" Kate stood up and the school erupted into applause along with the staff that all clapped except the grouch beside her...Snape.

_Oh well its not like I care about him anyway_.

Next the plate in front of her appeared with hot delicious food and for the first time since she had breakfast this morning she realized she was starving! Smiling she scooped some mashed potatoes in her mouth and began eating pleasantly. Snape hadn't said a word to her throughout the meal and looked rather agitated, as if he was forced to sit by her. Then again she had been rather rude to him earlier when he was just trying to help her out.

"Severus?" He cast a sharp look at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Snape, I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier. You were trying to help and I snapped at you. I don't want to start off the year the way it's heading." Snape looked passive and continued eating nonchalantly. Kate continued as well and when Albus dismissed them all for bed, Snape stood up and faced her. She thought he might speak to her but nodded and then continued out the hall with Minerva closely following. Yawning, she smiled remembering that she needed to try out that bath and then left the hall with an accelerated pace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus, a moment of your time please?" Snape stopped and turned to see Minerva walking alongside him.

"Yes, almighty headmistress." He said mockingly giving her a sarcastic bow. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Idiot"

"I wanted to talk to you about Kate." Now it was Snape's turn to roll his eyes nevertheless she continued.

"I couldn't help but notice the frazzle of tension in the air between you two. I know how you are and I am here to tell you to lay off! She has been through more than you know and she doesn't need YOU scolding her into a corner." Snape stopped walking and stared hard at her. Minerva raised her eyebrows.

"I noticed that you and she have quite a wall of tension around you." She said questionably.

"Wall of tension my eye; I absolutely cannot stand the sight of her! She's annoying, exasperatingly too talkative, and a damn nuisance even when she doesn't have any clothes on!" At the last statement Minerva and he stopped walking and she gave him a very shocked and rather inquisitive look.

Rolling his eyes he continued, "Don't ask." He continued.

"As Ms. Landon has been kind enough to point out to me, she is not a child anymore Minerva. I believe she doesn't need you acting like her overprotective sister. As for my scolding, she could use a dose of it hardcore in the head to get some sense in her, and whatever she has been through do not expect me to sympathize. I have my own issues to deal with." With that he continued walking until she said something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Did you know her father was murdered by Death Eaters?" Snape turned coldly around to see Minerva with her arms crossed and a look of speculation in her face. He looked as if realization crossed his face.

"Recognize her name now Severus?" With that he snorted and stormed down into his office and slammed the door shut. Pulling out his wand he lit the candles and angrily slammed his fists down on his desk. Sighing he put his head in his hands rubbing his chin and reflecting on what that statement from Minerva meant...

_"Well Severus old boy we must be going, we have an appointment that we need to attend." Macnair and Malfoy nodded to Severus. _

_"I'm still not letting you forget the 8 gallons you owe me Macnair!" All of them laughed and Macnair and Malfoy headed out of the muggle tavern. Severus yawned, it was getting late he should probably turn in. The Dark Lord wanted to see him in the morning and he needed plenty of rest. Paying his tab to the lady bartender, she winked at him. Rolling his eyes he pulled on his traveling cloak and stepped out into the frigid December night, pulling out his wand he walked down the streets and arrived at his home. Shivering slightly, he pulled his wand and lit the fire. He put his cloak on the rack and collapsed on the couch with a blanket and drifted off to sleep._

_A Few Hours later…._

_"Severus…Severus old boy wake up!" Snape immediately pulled his wand and found it was only the two blockheads who had left him earlier._

_"What do you want?" Snape said groggily. Malfoy and Macnair sat on the opposite couch._

_"For our appointment this evening we had to kill this bloke. When we were finishing up, the family showed up and we had to run. Unfortunately they live by a ministry official and he's been tracking us ever since…" Malfoy said exasperatingly._

_"In short Snape we need a place to stay." Macnair said annoyingly. Snape looked angry and annoyed._

_"Who did you kill that you had to risk my safety of not going to Azkaban?"_

_"A prodding fool who tried to give Lucius here a little hell." Nodding over to Malfoy._

_"Anyone I know?" Snape said nonchalantly._

_"I don't believe so, Richard Landon? He works for the Daily Prophet…or I should say USED TO." Macnair said and all three of them laughed. Snape gave up._

_"Fine stay wherever you like just don't get in my way of sleeping or I will blast you into oblivion."_

Snape looked up and realized it was half-past midnight. He wrapped up his office and proceeded to his bedroom where he suspected it would be a rough night of sleeping and perhaps a bottle of fire whiskey.

"So my dear, how were your summer holidays?" Albus Dumbledore asked his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva. She leaned back in her chair that sat across from his large desk and smiled.

"Not bad at all, of course you were there for most of it so it was rather downcast." She said teasingly. Albus gave her a "very funny" look.

"Care for another lemon drop?" He asked. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"If only the world could see you now, the brilliant Albus Dumbledore eating muggle sweets like a anxious little boy." He laughed heartily. He walked from behind his desk to a chair beside her and popped another lemon drop in his mouth.

"I'm allowed to have an outlet aren't I? I don't care for drinking, music I don't get a whole lot to listen to…because I am listening to other people, and women well you have that taken care of my dear." He said winking at her, she blushed. "So really candy is something to take my mind away from the ways of the world." He said exaggerating his last statement flinging up his arms. She laughed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Albus, speaking of "the ways of the world" we need to discuss something."

"Discuss away my Deputy Headmistress."

"Its about Severus…" Albus frowned.

"Minerva I do not wish to discuss this any further, I have given you my reasons for him. If you trust me, then leave it alone." He said with a firm tone.

"Albus this is not about what you think, I do trust you. Besides you assumed that was what I was going to say and it wasn't." She raised her eyebrow in her defiant teacher tone.

"Then I apologize then, please do continue." He waved his hand.

"Did you know that Severus has some-what of a past with Kathryn?" She asked inquisitively.

"I was aware of it, yes."

"Why then did you allow both of them to teach here at the same time? They already can't stand each other. Sooner or later it's going to come up and mostly it will destroy Kate." She crossed her arms awaiting an answer.

"I have a plan my dear." He said his eyes twinkling rather merrily. Minerva gasped.

"You have a plan, and yet you do not tell me…I am hurt Albus." She said pouting.

"Well, if I were to tell you then you would have said something…I wanted this to be by themselves." Minerva stood up.

"Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore you tell me what's going on right now!" She said playfully but forcefully. Albus stood up and grasped her arms.

"Calm down my little ferocious kitten! Severus and Kathryn, I believe, could be very useful to each other. They come from different backgrounds, but they have been through a lot and neither of them has really gotten over their troubles. My plan is to nudge them on to realize that they actually do have a lot in common." He pushed Minerva back into the chair and sat down opposite her.

"Albus are you playing matchmaker?" She asked. He nodded.

"Oh no! You are not going to fix Kate up with that…that overbearing, rude, selfish brute of a Potions Master. He's not good for her! He will break her heart! No, No I refuse to allow this to go any farther!" She said angrily.

"Minerva, you know how I value your opinions but this is where you are wrong. I believe that once Severus and Kate see past their idiotic differences they can learn to be friends, and perhaps even more. Whether you would like to believe it or not, Severus regrets deeply what has happened in his past…especially with Kate."

"Already? I only talked with him yesterday evening."

"I had a visit from him shortly before you came in." He looked at his watch. "My goodness its already 1 a.m. we better be getting to bed. I wouldn't want the Transfiguration teacher falling asleep at her desk." He said smiling. He offered his arm to Minerva, she smiled and took it. With a wave of his wand he extinguished all the light in the office, he held the door open and he locked it behind them

"Don't' worry my dear, Severus may be a little rough on the outsides but I think once they get through trying to kill the other…things will progress quite nicely." He smiled and she shrugged.

"Is there no way that I can change your mind?" She asked suggestively. Albus laughed.

"Not a chance…but you are most certainly welcome to try." They both laughed and headed down the corridor.


	4. Too Close for Comfort

Thank you to all those who have reviewed! Stay with me people this is only the begining! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Too Close for Comfort

Over the next couple weeks, Severus and Kate didn't talk to each other very often, in fact not at all unless they were forced to. A simple nod was presented whenever they passed each other in the corridor and at meals (to maintain the respectful appearance to all others). After the realization that Severus had about Kate's father, he had been avoiding her more than anything—not her directly, but the memory he possessed; he didn't want his past catching up with him if he could help it.

Kate preferred to not see or talk to him at all, period! She was tired of feeling inferior around him. She didn't care if he had been applying for the Dark Arts position for one hundred bloody years, she had the job and he could just get over it. Apparently he couldn't; he still had trouble accepting this woman who was only a two year graduate and already she was experienced enough to be qualified in Dumbledore's eyes. In his eyes she wasn't; she hadn't seen the other side…like he had.

"Williams! You pathetic waste of space, get out of my sight!" Snape bellowed at the trembling boy. Williams hastily gathered up his things and ran out of the classroom practically slamming the door behind him.

Severus rubbed his temples sighing slowly as he did so. The class had been working on Remedial Potions and the idiot added frogs' tongue before stirring counterclockwise. The result had been an explosion where its contents covered his classroom and the students, giving them boils. After giving the affected students an antidote, he dismissed them but kept Williams behind. While the student was in the process of coming up to Snape's desk he tripped and knocked into the supply shelf where he smashed all of the scales. Looking up at his ruined classroom, he pulled his wand and murmured, "_Repairo_"; the scales and shelf were instantly repaired.

He gathered his things and proceeded to the Staff Room, knowing that not many of his colleagues would be there at the time. When he entered, he looked around and was pleased Professor Landon wasn't in sight.

Inwardly hoping for some peace, he sat down in the corner armchair by the fire and picked up the Daily Prophet. Flipping through the pages he noticed a new addition to the social column and found there was a biography on none other than Kathryn Landon.

**New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor**

By: Jacob Cricht

Kathryn Landon, 21, is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Miss Landon grew up in

Kent, being the daughter of Richard and Anne Landon, she is certainly

living up to her family's legacy. Her father was the acclaimed writer for

The Prophet and also was once a Quidditch legend in his younger years.

Anne worked with the International Relations Department within the

Ministry of Magic and was responsible for the Cave Giant Treaty that

stated that the giants had exclusive rights to the highland caves. Kathryn

was a top student at Hogwarts and received several Outstanding O.W.L's,

including DADA and immediately upon graduation was offered a

position in the ministry like her mother and father before her. Few have

speculated whether Miss Landon is qualified for teaching the younger

generation of our time. Only a 2 ½ year graduate she certainly has her

share of doubters that worry whether she will be able to handle the

rigor of the job standards or not. When asked about Miss Landon's

qualifications Albus Dumbledore had this to say, "Professor Landon has

always shown a love for learning and Defense Against the Dark Arts at

Hogwarts and beyond. I have no doubt of her capabilities as a person nor

as a professor at this school." Miss Landon could not be reached for

questioning but is understood among her piers and students that she

has certainly 'risen' to the rigors of teaching. We wish good luck to

Professor Landon and her endeavors to teach our children.

Severus snorted; they made her sound like a hero or something. Folding the paper he set it down on the stand and closed his eyes hoping to relish in the quiet atmosphere; for however long it lasted.

"For Monday class, I would like two rolls of parchment on the recognition and defeat of bogarts. Class dismissed." Kate smiled and opened the door watching the students file out; when they all had gone she closed the door and sat down at her desk. With a wave of her wand, the desks straightened and the papers on her desk folded into a neat pile. She picked up her bag and headed to her quarters, since that was her class of the day she was looking forward to the weekend. It had been a hard week, especially for her N.E.W.T. classes they were studying bogarts, but she planned to go deeper than what the assigned textbook had gone. Between her personal research, teaching, and hoarding off that pesky reporter, she was completely and utterly exhausted.

Stepping into her room she dropped her bag on her desk and headed into the bathroom. She washed her face and fixed the bun in her hair, walked out and sat down at her personal desk. Sighing she pulled out her personal calendar and turned to the date, November 16, and tears filled her eyes from the words **Daddy's Birthday**.

She adored her father and usually on his birthday, he would take her and her mother out to dinner and usually a picture show afterwards. Since her father's death she always celebrated his birthday as if he was alive. She would go to a restaurant, order dinner then have a slice of cake and inwardly wish her father a happy birthday. She wiped the moisture from her eyes and decided she wasn't going to attend dinner tonight in the Great Hall, instead she would go out.

Looking out the window, the rain had stopped and the sun had already gone down. She pulled down her hair and gathered her traveling cloak and proceeded to walk towards Hogsmeade.

Severus was peacefully eating his dinner in the Great Hall when Minerva interrupted him.

"Severus have you seen Kate?" Snape looked next to him. He hadn't even noticed her disappearance…that was why he was eating peacefully!

"No, I haven't Minerva; last time I saw her was this morning at breakfast." Then went back to his eating. Minerva frowned then she too returned to eating her dinner. It was Friday night, there were no classes until Monday and he certainly needed some time off, he'd go to the Hog's Head tonight. He needed a distraction…from everything! Getting up he walked over to Albus's seat.

"Headmaster I am going to be indisposed tonight and will not be on the grounds for the most of the night."

"Very well Severus, make sure to take your cloak with you…it is a bit nippy out tonight." Snape nodded. He walked up to his room and walked out of the castle into Hogsmeade.

Snape walked through the small village that lay south of Hogwarts towards the Hogs Head. This place was often his sanctuary for peace; he could come here during the year to get away from things up at the school. Mostly idiot children, pressure from spying, or a time to relax when he couldn't get it at the school; after all he was Head of Slytherin House he had a busy life. Tonight was different though, he needed to get out…to escape. The past few months with Kathryn Landon hadn't been pleasant at all, especially when he had an epiphany about whom exactly her family had been. Whenever he was around her he couldn't breathe or even think right. Not because he was in love with the woman, far from it in fact. It was her very presence that riled up his nerves, made him want to walk out of the room. She had an air about her, one that he found challenging…and he didn't like it at all! The last thing he wanted in his life was a reoccurrence of his past, he was trying to forget but Kathryn was his past. He could have prevented her father's death and then after it was all over he laughed about it! If she ever knew, he knew that merely killing him wouldn't suffice. All of that was behind him now _confound_ it! The only way he was at Hogwarts and not in a cell in Azkaban was because he agreed to become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. '_Just stay away from her'_ he thought to himself and feeling slightly better he stepped into the Hogs Head. The bar wasn't crowded but it had a fair number of people inside, the room was dimly lit with candles and little tables and booths were slid against the walls. In the middle there was a square sort of island where the bartender was serving drinks. Snape walked up to the bartender. He laid some gallons on the table. The bartender smirked, "The usual Snape?" Snape nodded and the bartender laid a firewhiskey in front of him.

"Whenever you're ready for more, let me know." The bartender said then walked away to deliver a drink to a table in the corner. Snape lifted the drink to his lips and in one quick motion drank the whole thing. Snape closed his eyes engulfing the the hot, fiery, drowning sensation of the drink. Since he had been drinking ever since he was 17 he was used to the overwhelming sensations and had control over most of his drinking. The bartender came back and Severus signaled to him, he brought the drink over to him and walked closer.

"You teach at Hogwarts correct?" He asked. Snape nodded.

"Well there is a pretty young thing over there, who I believe is a professor as well and she is not doing so well." Snape raised his eyebrows and looked over to the direction the bartender pointed. It was Landon! '_What could possibly be bothering her? Had to give out her first detention?'_ He thought to himself sarcastically. He smirked, this could be fun.

"I will be taking the rest of my drinks with the young lady."

"Very well sir." The bartender said and Snape walked over to her booth. Her hair was down and from what he could tell she already had two drinks…scotch from what he could tell. He stood there for awhile but she was looking at the opposite wall and didn't notice him.

"Professor Landon, what a surprise to see you here. I did not think you a drinker." Severus said rather sarcastically. She put down her drink and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, '_Merlin, she's been crying'_.

"Snape I am not in the mood, leave me alone!" She said forcefully. He raised his eyebrows and sat down beside her. He had never seen her like this before, he decided to play "gentlemen" for about 10 minutes and sympathize.

"What's troubling you?" He asked taking another drink of his whiskey. She drowned her third scotch in one motion, now Severus was worried about what she was doing to herself. Kate nodded to the bartender who both brought them over their selected drinks.

"None of your darn bloody business." She said spitefully. Snape remained pensive for a moment.

"Is whiskey stronger than Scotch?" She asked inquisitively. Snape nodded and before he could stop her she had taken his drink and whisked it down along with her scotch. His mouth actually gaped at her! He counted 5 scotches along with his whiskey. She closed her eyes and squinted as if she was in pain.

"Kathryn?" He asked. She opened her eyes and a tear escaped her eyes and she stood up. He thought she was leaving but then she came and sat down next to him, he scooted over nervously.

"I usually don't' drink but I'm trying to forget."

"What?" He asked curiously wondering what could drive her this far. He took a drink of his whiskey.

"My dad." At this Severus was caught off guard and spurted out his drink a little choking. Kate looked at him skeptically.

"Every year I celebrate his birthday even though he was murdered and was to never again share it with me." At this she lost all control and plunged her face into his chest sobbing heartily, Snape looked around the bar nervously. The bartender looked over and Snape asked for some wine, maybe which would calm her down. He didn't really know what to do except kind of take his arms and embrace her so she wouldn't fall off the booth and onto the floor. After awhile and a glass of wine, she calmed down. She wiped her eyes but instead of lifting off of him she continued to lie upon his chest and looked up at him.

"You know when you're not yelling at me, you are actually quite attractive." Snape's eyes widened as if they have never before. Oh, now she had too much to drink!

"Kathryn…" He said trying to push her off of him.

"Why are you the only one who calls me that? Call me Kate." She said playfully.

"Fine." Gritting his teeth. "Kate, you have had too much to drink you need to go." Kate snorted.

"Rubbish. I've only just begun; I have all night and all weekend for that matter!" With that she climbed into Severus's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face close with his.

"You have nice eyes." She said as she took her hand and rubbed it up and down his chest. That was it! He pushed her off of him and took her by the hand.

"We are leaving, you have had WAY too much to drink." He said forcefully. Paid for their drinks and pulled her by the arm outside. He let her go and immediately she swayed alarmingly and Snape caught her before she could fall. She gazed drunkenly into his eyes.

"Kiss me." She said innocently. She moved her face closer to his, he was frozen. All the alarms in his head were going off…loudly but apparently he couldn't hear them. He pressed his lips to hers slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, he was about to push her away when she took her tongue and found his. He moved her out of the street and into the back alley where he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her thoroughly. She moaned into his mouth and slid her hands up and down his back. He in turn ran his hands through her long dark hair relishing in how soft it was. She ran her hands up and down his chest and rested in the belt loop of his pants. The trigger hit, Snape opened his eyes and broke the kiss suddenly alarmed and nervous. Kate was thrown against the wall and in her drunken state fell to the ground giggling. He was breathing hard looking at her…'_What the hell just happened?'_ He asked himself. As she tried to stand up she fell down again. He frowned, she couldn't walk up to the castle…he would have to carry her. Mustering all his wit and strength he scooped her up in his arms and walked down the street to the meadow. Then with a quick word to her to stop kissing his neck, he apparated them to the grounds of Hogwarts.


	5. You Don't Remember?

Thank you to all my reviewers, I hope this chapter works well for you and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Stay tuned!

Chapter 5: You Don't Remember?

'_Snap_' Severus apparated to Hogwarts and began walking up the hill to the castle. He had serious problems right now. First of all Kathryn wouldn't stop whispering in his ear, moving her hands, or restraining herself in any manner. It was getting harder for him to walk with her manhandling him. Second, it was two o'clock in the morning and most of the castle was asleep or at least he hoped. The year before he had been out drinking, got carried away, and arrived at the school around the time it was breakfast in the Great Hall. It wasn't a pretty sight. Still heavily drunk he taught his first class, which the students thought was rather like a freak show. He couldn't even hold up his wand, well it attracted a lot of attention outside the classroom. Albus happened to be walking by and noticed some of Snape's "interesting" techniques of teaching. He opened the door and immediately dismissed the class.

"_Severus, while I do not support you in your drinking habits. I DO EXEPECT a competent teacher on Monday morning. Not a sluggish, reprimanding, foolish drunk!" Snape rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk finally beginning to think clearly._

"_This doesn't concern you old man!" Dumbledore looked furious._

"_It does concern me when you put the intelligence and in your case at the present moment safety of the students at risk. If you ever return to this state you are in now, I will be forced to fire you." Snape snorted._

"_Funny that you won't though, you need me too much." Snape refuted._

"_Well I guess you will just spy for us within the confines of Azkaban for the rest of your life. DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN SEVERUS!" With that Dumbledore slammed the door shut leaving Severus perplexed and an enormous headache._

Snape didn't want any member of the staff to see him like this; they would automatically blame him for Kathryn's state of indisposure. He liked his new life and didn't want to spend the rest of it in Azkaban. Nobody would take his side and he would be thrown out without a second thought for intoxicating the DADA teacher. Kate's rooms were on the floor above his own, and practically running with her in his arms hurried to her rooms. He arrived at her door but realized he didn't have the password. He set the woman against the wall and held her there so she wouldn't fall.

"Kate what is the password to your room?" Kate sniggered.

"Severus Snape is my hero!" He sneered. This was a disaster! He was standing in the middle of the corridor with a female professor longing for his attention. Any minute now McGonagall or Dumbledore would walk around the corner and think the worst. He thought of everything else before he decided the inevitable. He would have to take her to his rooms. Sighing he grabbed Kate and fled to his rooms.

He muttered the password to his room and hurriedly stepped inside with Kate giggling along. She would have to spend the night; he sat her in his armchair by the fireplace and prepared his bed. The bed was certainly large enough for both of them, but then again she wasn't exactly what you would call "stable". While he untucked the sheets she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, the action threw him off guard and he fell on the bed with her on top of him! She smiled as she began to unbutton his shirt and along the way planted kisses on his chest. This was insane! A beautiful woman was on top of him undressing him and she was drunk! She finished all the buttons and threw his cloak onto the floor leaving him in his pants and boots. Kate made her way up to his mouth where she kissed him tentatively; the kiss was passionate but soon turned into something more as Snape gave way. She was hot and innocent…oh so innocent. He moaned as their tongues mangled and he rolled her over to where he was positioned on top of her. She wriggled suggestively against him! "Severus" she said his name! That was the last straw! When did he care about was right anyway? He kissed her again and undid the buttons on her cloak. He pulled the cloth off her shoulders and cascaded it on the floor next to his. He wrapped his hands in her hair and kissed her roughly. She tasted like mint and scotch! Scotch, the drink! He pulled back and looked down at her, much to the displeasure of Kate. This wasn't Kathryn; this was the drink that wanted him…not her. He frowned and pulled her up with him and put back on his shirt.

"What's the matter Severus? Come on show me what that Slytherin body can do!" She started toward him but soon backed away, she looked like she was going to be sick. He tried to move…too late. She threw up all over the front of his shirt and hers. Now thoroughly disgusted he pulled off his shirt. He would have to take off her undershirt. Muttering for her to be still he pulled off the shirt and threw it in a pile with his ruined one. She was wearing a black bra…Merlin help him! He motioned for her to take off her pants; he didn't think he could control himself if he did. When she had he found out that her undergarments matched. Looking her up and down for a moment he noticed how she had a most appealing body. Shaking himself he went into his dresser and pulled out a maroon nightshirt and put it over her head and onto her body. No longer trying to get him to sleep with her he scooped her up in his arms and put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He walked away but was caught by Kate's hand.

"Will you lie beside me until I fall asleep?" Severus hesitantly nodded. He crawled in alongside her; she grabbed his arm and cast it over her hips so he was holding her. He yawned. He was tired, oh well a few hours couldn't hurt but he had to be sure he woke up before she did. This felt right! Kate slight snoring told him she was asleep, so he could get up right now…but he didn't want to. A few minutes later he fell asleep tangling with his emotions and the soft sound of Kate's breathing.

Kate slowly woke up wrapped in soft sheet feeling quite warm and comfortable. The minute she opened her eyes she regretted it. A heavy sensation of pain overcame her and she shut her eyes immediately, moaning she opened her eyes slightly. Worry overcame her, this wasn't her bed…these weren't her sheets and she looked down at herself…this wasn't her shirt. What happened last night? Where was she? A million questions raced through her mind and she suddenly sat up. Pain! Thousands of tiny needles seemed to be sticking themselves into her cerebrum, squinting and using her hands as a guide she tried to get herself out of bed. There was no light in the room but just the candles were enough to set her brain under a hammer. She steadied herself on the bedpost as she assessed the situation, she wasn't wearing pants! Now really began to worry she looked about the room wanting something to identify with. She looked over on the desk and there were her clothes along with…Black robes! Only one person in the world could wear those things….

"WHAT THE HELL?" Snape smirked. '_Sleeping Beauty's up'_. He stood up from his desk in the adjoining room to go the door and leaned against the doorframe. He buttoned some of the buttons on his shirt, Kate saw him immediately and as fast she could she rounded on him.

"Where am I Severus Snape?"

"You are in my quarters Kathryn." He looked passive then smirked. Opening her eyes as widely as she could without inflicting lasting pain she quietly questioned him.

"What happened last night?" She asked inquiring. Mentally he made a note to himself, '_Okay this is going to be very fun_'. He walked towards her and raised his eyebrow.

"You don't remember?" Kate shook her head. Snape nodded his head in sarcasm.

"Shame I thought you and I made quite the vigorous bed partners." Kate gasped. She walked back until she was leaning against the bedpost she steadied herself.

"You mean we…" Snape nodded. "Slept together? She voiced barely in a voice above a whisper. Frowning with her mouth a gape she sat down on the bed. She slept with Severus! God what happened last night?

"What did I do?" She asked very nervously, being very afraid of the answer. He stepped closer to her and leaned his hand over her head.

"We met each other in the Hog's Head last night and you became very suggestive, rubbing your hand up and down my chest and whispering in my ear." Snape said the last part in her ear. She shivered. Snape smirked.

"Things led to another then we tangled ourselves in each other's arms in the back alley, and then went back to my quarters to have some more fun. Once we got here you undressed very teasingly for me, then you undressed me then nature just took its course." Kate groaned and put her head in her hands. He took a finger and lifted her chin to look at him.

"I must say Kathryn you were quite the enthusiast last night, Dumbledore could have heard you." He smiled. She moaned and put her head in her hands again then turned up again with cold angry eyes.

"You…You just let me carry on like a licentious wanton woman? You had no decency to even try to get me back to my quarters?" She screamed at him.

"Woman, you were practically throwing yourself at me. From the way you were acting people thought we were newlyweds." He said moving his leg teasingly up and down hers. She smiled at him, reached both of her arms up to him and acted like she was going to kiss him. Then at the last second she balled up her fist and punched him hard in the nose. He recoiled in pain, the front of his shirt splattered in blood.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled at her holding his nose. She grabbed her head.

"Don't yell…please, it hurts." She whimpered. Then she remembered the state of her dress.

"Where are my clothes?" Snape bounded on her.

"After I brought you here you threw up all over yourself and me. I couldn't let you just sleep with vomit all over yourself." Kate looked at him skeptically.

"Did that turn you on or something? I thought you said we slept together." Snape rolled his eyes and fetched his wand.

"I was fooling you, we didn't sleep together…at least not in that way." Kate breathed a sigh of relief but didn't like the sound of that last sentence. Snape pointed his wand at his nose and murmured, "_Episkey_" and the blood stopped flowing.

"Then what exactly happen…" Before she could finish her sentence she threw up all over the ground covering his clothes once more. Snape angrily signed. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor before he went over to her and picked her up.

"Put me down you perverted…" And he did. On the bed. He pinned her to the bed and spoke so deep it gave her the chills.

"You are staying in this bed until you are feeling better." She opened her mouth to speak but Snape covered her mouth.

"Don't even dare refute me right now; you have thrown up all over two sets of my clothes. You don't have the right to talk. I will tell you what happened if you SHUT UP!" He said loudly as she was squirming under him. She winced.

"I went to the Hog's Head last night and found you already thoroughly drunk. You were much overcome with your emotions and uh…very uncertain of your behavior. In fact I believe you had 6 scotches plus my whiskey."

"That's why my head hurts so much." She groaned.

"Yes, as I said you were very unaware of your actions. I grabbed you and escorted you back to the castle where I went to take you up to your quarters. When we arrived you were so utterly drunk that you couldn't remember your own password, much less stand. With no other option I took you to my quarters where you proceeded to get sick all over my wardrobe. I took off your shirt, but you took off your pants." Noticing the look on her face.

"Then I put you in the bed where you fell asleep." He removed his hands from pinning her but still somewhat on top of her pinning her legs to the bed.

"You said that we didn't sleep 'in that way' what did you mean?" She asked softly. Snape looked passive.

"In your drunken state you asked if I would join you until you fell asleep, honoring your wishes I did. But no we didn't sexually interact." He said at last. She nodded and felt like she was going to get sick again. He noticed her getting green and summoned a bucket and held her steady while she was sick to her stomach. She moaned and to both of their surprises she leaned against him.

"God, I feel so awful." He leaned her back down on the bed. He took a wet rag from the bathroom and laid it on her head. He put the covers back over her and fetched the pillow from his office so that she would be more comfortable. All the while she looked at him incuriously. He put a glass of water on her nightstand and was about to get up but was caught by Kate's hand.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He sat next to bed and noticed she was shivering he pulled up another blanket. He smirked.

"Number 1, Dumbledore would fire my arse so fast if he knew that I was drinking like that, Number 2 Minerva would hang me by my Serpent tongue if she knew that you were involved thinking somehow that I was the one who intoxicated you, and Number 3, let's just say that I'm sorry for what you've been through." She smirked softly and they stared at each other for a moment before he got up.

"When you've had awhile to rest I will bring you some nourishment from the Great Hall. Until then you are ordered to stay there in that bed until you are better. I shall be in my office in the other room should you need me." He started walking and was about to douse the candles when she spoke.

"Thank you Severus." He nodded and then went and sat back down at his desk. As soon as he sat down he conjured a pillow and practically crashed on his couch, so exhausted from last night and today's events In the other room Kate rolled over and covered herself more thoroughly with the blanket. '_Why did he help me?'_ She smiled to herself as she fell asleep. '_Maybe he isn't so bad after all.'_


	6. A Gain and A Loss

School has started and my honors classes are taking me for quite a ride so forgive me if my updates are longer than usual. I also need more reviews people...I am feeling depressed. Not good!

Chapter 6: A Gain and A Loss

Kate looked at the clock, 8:30. She was far from done with her work but the ache in her bones, and the throb in her neck told her it was time to head to bed. She leaned back in her office chair and softly rubbed her shoulders hoping to knead the knots out of them. Lately she had been working harder than ever for her students, doing research and making lesson plans. Since the article in the Daily Prophet had come out she wanted to prove everyone wrong, that she could handle this job! It was November now and it gave her quite a turn when she came to find out that she loved teaching! She looked forward to seeing the students triumph and offering assistance to her N.E.W.T students. In some of her students she saw a spark of wanting to learn, to gain something in the wizarding world. She smiled to herself thinking of that 'spark' because she had always been that way. Even when she was little she found great joy reading her stories with her Dad in his study. In time he even made her a little desk that she could read and write at to mimic his own. His study was filled with many books, on many subjects that she loved to explore. Even when she couldn't not yet fully comprehend the English language she liked to browse through the books, especially the ones with moving pictures. Her father had even adopted a nickname for her, when he came home after work he would usually find her in his study, most of the time reading. He would pick her up and swing her around the room, kiss her on the forehead, and say, "How is my little sparkler today?" She would make her reply then he would go and find her mother where he occasionally presented her with a rose. This wasn't always an ordinary rose; sometimes he would bewitch the flower to change different colors depending on her mood. Kate remembered how she would hide around the corner of the room and watch them embrace each other. She wanted a boy that would take care of like daddy did. The next day as she was playing with her best friend across the street, Tomas Jensen, they got married.

_"Tommy, let's get married!" The young Kate of age 7 said. Tomas raised his brow._

_"Why?" He asked._

_"So you can bring me flowers, and best of all you can kiss me." She said blushing at the last part. Tomas grimaced clearly disgusted at the thought of kissing a girl. Kate frowned and reached into her pocket._

_"I'll give you two pence if you marry me." Tomas's face brightened up at the thought of money and quickly agreed._

Kate laughed out loud to herself. Tommy and her and gone back into her house then announced to her parents that they had been married. Her mom and dad chuckled merrily then her dad came and shook Tomas's hand. "This is a cause for celebration!" Her mom announced then that afternoon they had a party with tea and cake.

Sighing Kate realized she was extremely late for dinner. Shaking herself she straightened her robes. She cast a spell on her desk and everything was neat once more, she took her briefcase, locked her door, and walked up to her room.

It had been three weeks since he had saved Kathryn from her drinking fetish. He had plenty of matters to be preoccupied with, then why couldn't he get her out of his mind? Severus smirked slightly, so slight of a smirk that you could only see it if you were in front of his face looking very hard. He stirred the soup the soup in his bowl, he really wasn't hungry. In the back of his mind he could still taste her lips, feel the softness of her hair, and unfortunately the taste of the scotch. The drink reminded him that it was all-fake; she didn't want him...nor would she ever. Although in his spare thoughts lately her voice drowned out his reading by saying his name against his ear, _'Severus, Severus...'_

"SEVERUS!" A loud demanding voice echoed through his ears and brought him back to reality...the Great Hall.

"I have been calling your name for the last five minutes, what's gotten into you?" Minerva asked.

"Nothing, I am just feeling a little bit under the weather." He snapped angrily at her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You were staring in your soup."

"So what? I'm not hungry, bugger off." He replied very agitated by now.

"Funny, I would have thought you were taking a page out of Sybill's book and using your inner eye, but that would require thinking wouldn't it?" She sniggered slightly at her own insult, turned briskly away and immediately started up a conversation with the headmaster.

"Good evening Professor Snape." He turned to see Professor Landon sitting next to him.

"I haven't the slightest idea in my mind why you even bothered to show up, dinner is almost over." She shot a death glare at him that would have given him a run for his money.

"I was working late, besides I'm quite famished." She said as she delved into her soup hungrily.

"Just by curiosity, what were you working on?" He asked.

"Defenses against unspoken curses, I have some experience but my research isn't going well." She said spooning the last of her soup into her mouth. '_Ha! I was right, she doesn't have the experience! I knew that little prat was just faking her part.'_

"I happen to have a book or two, and I do have the experience I believe you are looking for. You are more than welcome to my resources." Kate looked up at him.

"Really? You would help me with my research?"

"Yes, but don't get used to it. How about we meet in the Staff Room after dinner?" He suggested. Kate frowned.

"Could we do it tomorrow night?" It was Severus's turn to frown.

" When I avail my services, which is hardly ever, I do not offer however rain checks, or silly nonsense of that sort. That is the time...take it or leave it." Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Fine see you in twenty minutes." She said and left the Great Hall, Severus soon following.

"Here, this should help you in your endeavors." Said Snape as he walked into the Staff Room and threw a very thick book on the sofa beside Kate. She picked it up and examined the contents, it had a black cover and looked very worn...not to mention the size of a baby hippo! Scanning the title it read, _'Using your Unspoken Defenses'_ Snape sat down beside her.

"Thank you Severs, but I'm afraid I don't have time to look through all this material." Severus smirked.

"That is why I am here my dear professor, I have read the book several times and know the most important points that you should present to your classes." Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

"Once again, thank you." She said. Snape stood, pulled out his wand, and with his other hand pulled her off the couch.

"Shall we get started?" Kate nodded

**2 hours later...**

"Okay after you have **silently** cast your shield charm, propel it forward then quickly disarm me." Kate nodded. Snape counted to three then cast his spell, Kate mustered all her strength and the shield appeared out of the tip of her wand. After she had a curse in her mind, the shield dropped and an orange glow protruded out of her wand and hit Severus in the chest. He was thrown against the back wall, clutching his chest. Kate ran forward, but he put up a hand to stop her. He opened a few buttons on his robe and lifted the shirt underneath to reveal a cut across his midsection.

"I'm sorry, we should get you to Madam Pompfrey." Kate said helping him to stand.

"We'll do no such thing!" He said as he pulled his wand out. He muttered something beneath his breath that Kate could not hear and the scars slowly returned to his normal flesh.

He stood and buttoned up his robe once more and turned on Kate.

"Did you mean to produce a scarring hex?" He asked.

"Yes, was there a problem?"

"Too slow, you waited until your shield was down to start the hex...you need to start as soon as you produce the shield." He said forcefully.

"Well if you would have told me that, maybe it would have happened." She said.

"I just told you, now get back in position so you can do it properly." He said moving to his previous position. Kate didn't move.

"Severus its already 11 o'clock, I have had a long day and I need a good night's sleep. Thank you for your assistance but I need to sleep, I'm already falling over." She said and she started to gather up her books. Snape rolled his eyes and helped her gather the papers, after they had gathered all their possessions they turned around at the same time. Only to bump into each other and scatter the books and papers all over the staff room floor. They both angrily sighed and began to pick up their belongings. All was picked up except for the book they were using, at the same time they reached for it and their hands landed on top of the other. They slowly looked at each other and it seemed like they stared in the others eyes for quite a while, for an eternity it seemed. Their faces were close, too close for both of their comforts but that wasn't on their minds...they were too busy not thinking. Kate broke the contact first and removed her hand. This mythical force that had kept them together for those moments suddenly extinguished whatever hostilities they had just exchanged.

"Thank you for your help. I appreciate all you've done." She said standing up to her full height now. Snape stood as well holding the book.

"Here. You keep it until you are done, I am sure you will put it to better use than it being on my shelf." He said handing her the book.

"Thanks, I'll return it as soon as possible." She said quickly and left the Staff Room. She walked briskly towards her quarters not stopping until she was safely behind her door. Kate leaned against her door, and breathed a slow sigh. '_What the bloody hell just happened?'_

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Severus said out loud to himself. He sat back down on the Staff Room couch and propped his feet on to the table. Kathryn and himself had shared a very peculiar moment a few moments ago, he didn't really even know what it was. They had been picking up their belongings and then their hands had landed on one another's. Time seemed to be no appearance in the world in those few seconds, only just the two of them. Her eyes bore into his and neither blinking they just seemed to stare, all Severus knew was that in those few moments he was in serious danger. The warmth of her hand on his cold ones sent shivers up his spine and seemed to raise the hairs on his arm. Her eyes were a wonderfully carpeted green, as a forest would be soft and gentle. He felt that he had been very dangerously close to kissing the woman, it wouldn't have been uncalled for that is for sure. Then again it was better that he had not, there was too much to risk…too much for him at least.


	7. Breakfast, Beds, and Bad Thumps

I was very pleased at the number of reviews I received for chapter 6! Way to go guys, you really boosted my spirit! An intriguing question was asked of me and I feel compelled to answer it before the story continues, as it is vital when matters escalate.

I am soooooo sorry that this update is very very very very very overdue, but school has been killing me. I promise that the next update will not take as long! Happy reading!

The question was: Why does Kate feel that she cannot make the first move? (Paraphrasing)

My answer: Think of one of your professors at school, one that made you hates the class or seethe with outrageous anger of unfairness. Once you graduate from college you come back to teach and that professor is still teaching, not much older than you. As the year comes along you realize that you might have feelings or be attracted to this professor. That is what Kate is going through! A man she hated and resented is now making her feel emotions that she has never really felt before…its scaring her. She doesn't know how to respond to this new challenge. This is her professor, she still partly sees him as that title. It won't be that way forever though, she will become confident of her feelings at a later point. Remember Kate is 21 and Severus is the age of 26. Also another note: Kate does not know of Severus acting as a spy for Dumbledore.

Chapter 7: Breakfast, Beds, and Bad Thumps

"Good morning Miss McGonagall. I trust you slept well?" Albus asked pleasantly as he sat down in his usual headmaster chair in the Great hall.

"Good morning yourself 'Mr. I have to win', and you know perfectly well that I did not sleep hardly at all." She said skeptically to him. Albus let out a strong chuckle.

"My dear professor tis not my fault that I was born with a drive to win."

"Oh yes it is Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore, you just cannot accept the fact that I am better than you at chess. Frankly old man, I think you need to part with your past and move on." She smiled sarcastically taking a sip of her coffee.

"Old man?" He whispered in her ear. Minerva's smile widened. Dumbledore rolled his eyes and began to indulge into his morning meal. A few minutes passed in silence as the two ate then Albus spoke up.

"Oh by the way Minerva, did you happen to get those reports on my desk last night?" He asked. Minerva shook her head in approval.

"Yes." Then she put her head in her hands. "No, I still have Severus's report to collect. Every year it's always him that gives me a hard time. I will get it from him today though, even if I have to choke it out of him." Albus smiled and nodded then looked to the banging of the doors to the Great Hall opening.

"Speak of the devil." They both smiled as the grumpy Potions Master came and sat down next to his usual spot beside Minerva.

"Good morning Headmaster, Minerva." He said nodding to each professor.

"Oh, Minerva here is that bloody report you wanted." Snape said handing over a thick folder to her. Dumbledore and McGonagall raised their eyebrows.

"Why the sudden change in tradition Severus? Usually I have to hound you for these reports?" Snape scowled.

"I wanted to save myself the tedious interruption of your presence in my office." He said and began his breakfast. Just as he finished Professor Landon walked through the doors and sat down next to Severus. Unlike Severus, she had not said her greetings as her usual conduct would have permitted but immediately began eating. Snape did not mind and continued his meal as though she was not present at all. The headmaster and headmistress noticed this peculiar occurrence and looked at each other with raised eyebrows. This would be an eventful day!

"Kathryn, may I have a word?" Rang the voice of Professor McGonagall. Kate smiled and turned to face her.

"Of course. How may I help you?" Minerva smiled and they both began walking along the corridor together.

"As you may have heard our first student trip to Hogsmeade is this weekend. Staff are required to chaperone at least one trip and I was hoping that you might sign up for this one." Kate softly laughed.

"Any particular reason why Headmistress?" she said coyly.

"Well yes, all the male staff want to get their turn over and conveniently they have all signed up for this trip. Frankly, I do not want to be the only female member of the staff and suffer through their male egos all day." Said Minerva with a sigh.

"Alright. Then I suppose we can suffer through the day together." Both of the women laughed. Kate turned down her corridor but was stopped by Minerva.

"Oh, and I almost forgot at the end of the day all the staff has dinner in a private room above Rosmerta's. Think you might enjoy that?" Kate nodded.

"Definitely!" Minerva smiled and hugged the woman.

"Excellent! See you tomorrow at 7 a.m. in the Great Hall."

"Oh wait…." Kate called out but it was too late Minerva had already headed into her office. 7 a.m.! She wanted to sleep in tomorrow because she had been waking earlier than usual this past week and desperately needed the extra time in bed. Kate smiled to herself. In fact she was rather giddy at the prospect of not doing schoolwork all weekend, she was happy for the break. She could even do a little shopping while she was in the town. Early that morning in her box , in the staff room, was her first paycheck. She almost fainted because her salary was more than she had seen in over a year!

"Definitely shopping!" She said out loud to herself in the hallway. With a profound smile on her face and a new attitude towards the weekend she walked into her busy classroom full of students. She stood in front of them and when they were silent she quite happily started the class.

"Well class what shall we do today?"

_Pop!_ Severus lazily opened his eyes to the sound of his wand going off. With a groan he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He had gone to bed sometime around 1 a.m. grading final exams from his N.E.W.T students, some way to start off the holidays! Tiredly he dropped backwards but soon regretted his hasty action. He overshot his landing and his head on the headboard of his bed with a loud thud. He immediately covered the spot where he hit and groaned angrily into his pillow.

"Ahh, stupid piece of..." He stopped his angry sentence to a loud knock on his door. Groaning he put on a shirt too angry to button it up and opened the door to reveal the bemused Headmaster.

"Did I come at a bad time Severus? Do you have company?" He said with a slight smirk. Snape sneered and nodded his head no.

"I hit my head."

"Ah, well that would explain the loud thump and your disheveled appearance. Although I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and indulge in the aspect of your youthfulness." Snape raised his eyebrow and showed the old man into his quarters.

"My youthfulness?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, your ability to fancy the opposite sex. One of your age would be much more probable to have positive results than a older man such as I." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Please Albus, I do not have a fancy to the female sex such as you impose upon me as an image of a man lucky with the ladies. Quite the opposite actually." He said as he buttoned up his shirt and waved a spell to make his bed.

"Come now man do not cut yourself below the belt. I remember when you were in school you had some female companionship did you not?" He added merily. Snape stiffened and would not look the headmaster in the eye as though pained.

"Yes, well that was a long time ago. Those days have been over for awhile now." Dumbledore frowned but sighed and continued.

"I came by this morning before you left for Hogsmeade to tell you that I need you to go out tonight and seek your connections." Dumbledore said seriously. Snape turned around slowly and raised his eyebrow. As if sensing his question Dumbledore inclined his head.

"It will be done headmaster." He smirked softly. "Too bad I will have to tell Minerva that I will not be able to attend the staff dinner tonight. What a shame." Snape said sarcastically. As the headmaster walked out the door he commented briefly.

"Not to worry my boy, I arranged for you to attend the dinner." Snape sneered.

"Bloody Hell." Snape sighed and finished getting ready for the day. He would have to leave for the Death Eater meeting right after dinner. He went to his closet drawer and pulled out the sideboard. He gathered his mask and hood then tucked them into the side of his cloak. He looked out the window and took note of the clouds hovering in the sky. "It's going to snow." He said and took his scarf and extra coat off the hanger. With a wave of his wand he put everything back in his desk and walked out the door.


	8. It's All About Chocolate

Ch.8: It's All About Chocolate

The place was all abuzz with the clattering of drinks and plates while the sound of laughter and talk drifted through the air. The room was lit nicely cascading a homely feeling throughout the place. Severus and Kate stepped through the threshold scanning the warm place for their fellow colleagues. Before they had long to look a woman spotted them and came rushing over.

"Severus Snape you are a sight for sore eyes tis been a long time since ya have come to see me dearie." She said punching him playfully in the arm. Severus looked passive but nodded politely.

"Have the other staff members arrived yet?" Kate asked earnestly. Madam Rosmerta looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"And just who might you be?" She said looking at Severus with a winking eye. Snape snorted.

"I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts; and Professor Snape's prowling friend for the day, Kathryn Landon." She said smiling. Madam Rosmerta smiled boomingly.

"Well any friend of Severus Snape's is a friend of me and my pub here. Welcome to the staff I am sure I shall be seeing more of you throughout the year." She said and the Madam shook hands with Kathryn exuberantly.

"Come on now they ar' already ere' upstairs." She said leading both of the up the stairs and down a hallway. Before they proceeded into the room Severus stopped for a moment.

"Professor Landon please inform the rest of the staff that I will be joining them shortly. Excuse me." He said slightly bowing and headed back down the stairs.

"Madam Rosmerta how do you know Professor Snape?" She asked as they proceeded down the hallway.

"Well he is only me best customer, he comes in about every other week so its only natural that I have seen the bloke around a few times." She said with a slight laugh in her voice but then stopped Kathryn in the hall before they reached the door.

"You his girlfriend?" She asked with an amused look.

"Oh no Madam Rosmerta we are just colleagues…nothing more." She said. Rosmerta sighed.

"Shame, you two would make such a handsome pair. Oh well, if you ever need anything dearie just visit me anytime you like." She said giving Kathryn a small pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you Madam Rosmerta." Kathryn said as she turned the doorknob and opened the door. She stepped through and was immediately greeted by the rest of the Hogwarts staff. There was a long table in the middle of the room with what appeared all the trimmings of a feast. Candles provided the light for the room and provided a warm feeling. She was deliciously staring that she did not notice Albus come up and greet her.

"Kathryn, marvelous that you could come but tell me where is your patrolling partner?" He asked curiously.

"He went away for a minute but he said that he would be right up."

"Ah, splendid now if you will come with me my dear we will get you a seat." He said holding out his arm for her to grab. Smiling at this old fashioned courtesy she took his arm and allowed her to be led down to her seat. Her seat was at the very front of the table next to an empty chair, which she presumed was Severus's, and sat down. She was no longer cold but rather warm so she decided to take off her coat…. HER COAT? It was not hers but Snape's! She had forgotten that he had lent his; silently she took it off hoping that no on would notice. Looking around no one did so she immediately began getting into the spirit and pilling food onto her plate. Many of the staff members were talking while eating but she was so hungry that she decided a conversation would best be served if her stomach was satisfied. A few minutes later Severus walked into the room with a brisk walk. Albus stood up to recognize him.

"Welcome Severus, we almost thought you would not have been able to join us." He said. Snape walked over and took his seat next to Kathryn. Underneath his breath he muttered, "Yes that would have been a shame." He did not say another thing but piled food onto his plate and started eating. Kate could not help but smile.

"So Minerva are you quite excited for the Quidditch game tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked rather loudly so he was obviously sure to be heard to certain Potion Masters seated next to him. Minerva caught onto his drift and smiled exuberantly.

"Yes I am Headmaster. I am quite looking forward to the Slytherin demise." At this Snape looked up from his meal.

"I would not be so hasty on your decision just yet Professor McGonagall." He said. Kate looked up highly interested. There was nothing more she would like to see than her two old professors duking it out.

"What do you think Kate? Are you excited for tomorrow's match?" Professor McGonagall asked obviously ignoring Snape's comment. Kate decided to play along.

"Most exuberantly, I would not miss Severus's tears for the world." At this the whole table burst out into laughter. Minerva was quite beside herself and was laughing so hard she was crying. Dumbledore chuckled so heartily that his eyes shone like they never had before. Everyone found this statement amusing but the Potions Master. He turned and looked at Kathryn with a look of skepticism.

"My dear Professor Landon you must go back to primary English school, the winning team name is pronounced Sly-ther-in." He said coldly. Kathryn turned to him equal to the challenge.

"Care to make a bet on that Professor Snape?" Snape raised his eyebrow.

"I have a splendid idea! Loser has to patrol the outside at the Christmas Ball." Snape nodded but Kathryn was not done yet. "As well as ask the winner to dance." Snape looked at her inquisitively but smirked slightly.

"Done!" Kathryn smiled and they shook hands. After that they each went back to their meal and chatted quietly with the other professors around them. It had been a good 10 minutes when she felt a hard object fall on her thigh. She looked to see a knife and a somewhat flustered Snape.

"Excuse me." He said and reached down to pick up the knife keeping eye contact with her the whole time. He picked it up but not before his hand rested on her thigh for about a second while reaching for the knife. They both locked eyes for a minute but quickly looked away.

"Try not to be so clumsy Professor Snape." She said. He snorted and went back to his eating.

"Kathryn would you care for a piece of this delicious chocolate custard?" Minerva asked. Kate nodded hastily.

"Oh do not forget the chocolate sauce dear." Minerva smiled.

"I will never understand the female gender in their eating habits." Snape said sneering.

"Well Professor Snape allow me to educate you. First and foremost the most important rule is that… It is all about chocolate." She said while pouring the sauce. Before she took a bite she looked up at him to see him smiling into his cherry tart. Suddenly Kate felt warmer than she had the whole night…she had made him smile!

"Well friends shall we adjourn for the night?" Albus asked cheerfully to the staff. They all murmured their lazy responses and the sound of scraping chairs, as well as silent chatter could be heard. Kate moved to scoot her chair out but found something was prevented her movement.

"Allow me." He said. She nodded and he scooted the chair out. She stood up and smiled her thanks to him. He bowed slightly.

"Goodnight Professor Landon." Snape said. He started to walk away but realizing she still had his coat ran up to him.

"You might need this tonight, tis very chilly out." She said cheerfully. He took the coat from her and nodded. She nodded to him and walked down the stairs with the other professors. Before Snape walked out he caught Dumbledore's eye. The old man nodded to him and Snape responded, one of their silent signals for good luck. Snape walked down the stairs reveling in the warmth of the bar and its inhabitants, but the feeling was soon forgotten as he stepped out into the brisk night air. The snow was coming down steadily now and there was a slight deepness to his step as the snow sloshed about his shoes. He put on his coat and walked to the very edge of the village. There he retrieved his mask and hood. He turned down a corridor and making sure that no one was around he apparated out of sight.

"Mmm Severus." Kate moaned. She moved her head to the right to provide him better access as his mouth pleasured her neck. He took her by the hips and rolled her over so that he was lying on top of her. She giggled heartily. Snape smiled seductively while he moved his hands up and down her body. Her response was to fully unbutton his white shirt and removed it from his body. She took her hands and smoothed them over his chest playfully working her way up to his neck where she wrapped her arms around him and brought them closer together. He grinned and leaned down to her ear and blew into it. She instantly reacted squirming underneath him.

"Stop! Why do you do that to me?" She asked still trying to get over her shivering. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"Because you don't like it." He said. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Typical male response." Severus chuckled heartily. He leaned down again and this time he whispered something in what she thought was French.

"What did you say?" She asked him.

"Oh, I cannot tell you that." He said seriously. She pushed him off of her and sat up.

"Pray tell why not?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well if I did, you would not be able to ever leave the bedroom again." The line was not his best but the way he was looking at her made her shake all over. He had the most penetrating eyes; deep ones that made her feel as though they were delving into her soul. She shook it off.

"Stupid French." She said shaking her head.

"Come now we are not all that bad." Kate mocked laughed him.

"Your French forked tongues would depict otherwise." Severus looked at her in his way again that made her feel as though he would swallow her up. He crawled toward her and she in turn backed up until she was against the bedpost. He moved his body over hers so that she could not move and positioned himself just inches away from her face.

"There are some aspects of the French culture where thy tongue is silent my dear." He said. His voice made her feel shutters of passion wave all over her body. He groaned. He bent down to her lips and wrapped his arms around her. Kate accepted his mouth and he kissed her very very thoroughly……………………………………

Kate bolted out of her sleep. She was breathing hard and felt hot. She quickly looked around her scanning the contents of her room. The fireplace was placing a light glow in the dark room and all around her was silent; no one was there. She breathed a sigh of relief and fell back into her pillows. That was certainly a dream she had not expected to have! Her and Snape? She closed her eyes and smiled. How ridiculous! Then again she could not forget tonight when he gave her his coat and how she made him smile.


	9. Welcome to My Life

Hey everybody sorry about the delay! I also have changed the summary because I felt the old one was dull. Hopefully this new summary will bring in some more reviewers. I am particularly fond of this chapter, simply because we get an insight on Severus that we have not seen before. While I was writing this I was listening to Simple Plan and I thought the song "Welcome to My Life" was very fitting for the chapter; hence the title. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 9: Welcome to My Life

Even though the night sky was at war with the forces of nature the office of Albus Dumbledore was quite cozy. The light from the candles glimmered off of the shiny objects encircling the tables casting a warming glow upon the study. The headmaster was busily scribbling over bits of parchment when the door burst open wide. Dumbledore looked up suddenly to a soaking wet man who was walking with a limb and obviously warn down. The headmaster smiled.

"Ahh, Severus welcome back." The Potions Master swept back his wet hair and struggled into the study and came to sit in front of the Headmaster.

"You look positively dreadful my boy. What happened?" The Headmaster asked.

"The Dark Lord was rather unpleasant with his followers' actions so he decided on massive punishment." He said wincing at his arm. Dumbledore raised his brow.

"I am fine Albus just caught me off guard. As a result I was not able to apparate myself so I traveled on foot back, hence the soreness of my leg."

"Well I am glad for your safety Hogwarts would not be the same without you." Severus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously man Minerva would have positively nothing to do!" Both men chuckled at this. Dumbledore smiled and returned to his scribbling.

"I really have nothing to report Headmaster. There are no present activities that I am aware of, he is rather weak right now. The last blow with the ministry took away some of his followers so he has taken to recruiting rather than planning." Severus said.

"Ahh well that still is a problem. I will notify the Order and tell them to keep an eye out, especially our contacts within the ministry." He said not looking up from his parchment.

"Headmaster if there is nothing else…." Severus hinted.

"Yes, yes be off with you. I suggest a hot meal and a trip to Madam Promfrey to make sure you have not caught cold." Dumbledore said smiling. Severus nodded and started to proceed out the door.

"Professor Landon has been worried about you." Severus stopped cold in his tracks and turned around slowly.

"Why would she waste her time on that?" He sneered.

"You were gone for two days Severus, that and I think Kathryn was looking to return your book." The Headmaster smiled.

"Goodnight Severus!"

"Goodnight Headmaster." And with that the Potions Master limped his way out of the office.

He hated this! He hated his life! The aches and groans his body was making made it all the more clear to him that every part of his anatomy agreed.

Severus made his way into his quarters and simply sighed. The stack of papers to grade was not getting any smaller, lesson plans had to be made, and the semester report to Minerva was due tomorrow. He made his way to his desk in the corner and sat down. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the empty ashy fireplace. "Incendio", and immediately a roaring fire appeared. Almost at once the heat conducting from the flames seemed to put his muscles at ease. In the bottom drawer he always kept some "extra" medicine in cases such as he was in tonight. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Behind him was a cabinet where he kept all his personal potions and other trinkets. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a badly needed to be washed cup. He poured a generous amount and took a quick sip before setting it down on the desk that was not occupied. He had almost dropped it! He felt a quick pain in his side and immediately clutched it for dear life. Wincing he looked up in his cabinet and took out a dark blue potion, corked the lid, and chugged the whole contents down in one drink. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve; trying to somehow rid himself of the awful taste on his lips. After quite some years of being a Potions expert and scientist you would think that he would have gotten used to the rancid tastes. Apparently not! With all the strength he could muster he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head. At once his arms complained and seemed to creek with every movement he made. His potion would take a couple minutes to take place but it had nocturnal elements to it would help him sleep as well. He looked down at the growing mountain of paperwork and angrily groaned. Screw it! He was not doing ANY work tonight! He grabbed his whiskey and with careful ease helped himself to the luxury of his bed.

This was often how he would end another espionage assignment. A glass of whiskey, tired, sore, and angry. He was angry at his life mostly; for the stupid adolescent choices he made that led him to this: teaching. At the humble graces of Albus Dumbledore, absolutely trapped in the occupation he never thought he would enter. He was grateful to the headmaster for giving him the benefit of the doubt but he would much rather be somewhere else. He let his arm fall next to him on the empty space of bed. He looked to the side. How he wished at this moment that he did have a woman who would be there. A woman to make him feel like a man! He was never the hopeless romantic or the knight in shining armor, but he would love to feel a woman's arms encircling his body. To be held and to be really cared about…if only for a certain amount of time. Chuckling softly at his stupid wants he drowned the last of the whiskey. He did not have that good of luck with women.

Women! Speaking of the creatures he could not help it when his mind drifted to Kathryn Landon. She certainly was more than qualified in fulfilling what he wanted, but more. Somehow whenever she was in his presence he felt more at ease…but at the same time vastly occupied. She was a beautiful creature though. That night when he had saved her from her drunken occupations was one he will remember for quite awhile. It had been so hard to pull away from her. She had wanted him, but then again so did the drink. He had to remind himself. Who knew that she would come back from being a know-it-all little girl to a fully-fledged woman? He would like to pursue something with her…to a degree. He doubt that she would though. He had to keep in mind who she was and who he was: a murderer. If the truth were to ever see the light he doubted that she would ever want to see him again.

With the thoughts of Kathryn on his mind; his eyelids dropped and he soon fell fast asleep.

Enjoyed? Good, then please review.


	10. Merlin!

I could give you a lot of fancy terms and excuses for not updating in over a year; but I am not going to. My reason for not finishing this story rests in one word: life. Sorry it interceded in the way of my loyal readers' happiness. I have revamped t he rest of the plot to the story from the original version so there will be a little bit more of a spark.

Happy readings,

WEBBY

Oh, and special thoughts go out to Maggie Smith who is battling breast cancer. Without her McGonagall would just be an old spinster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, Merlin! No….no….no….no this was not happening. Her entire body was frozen and her eyes shaking with confusion. The roar from the stadium was deafening but not even the sounds of victory could drown out her disappointment. Gryffindor had lost to Slytherin; 150-250 to the serpent house. The staff behind her were murmuring pleasantly but beside her Minerva was beside herself.

"This is outrageous! Absolutely humiliating. How shall I look Severus in the face for the next few weeks?"

Starring down at her hands she said aloud, "How will I?" The bet that Severus and her had made in Rosmerta's was currently weighing heavily down on her mind. Kate didn't mind patrolling the outside grounds but it was the other half. The other stupid half…that she herself had insisted on. She was such an idiot!

She had to ask Severus Snape to dance at the Christmas Ball. That thought in itself made her uneasy. Minerva brought her out from her thoughts.

"Come dearie let us warm up with a cup of hot chocolate." Kate stood and turned to start walking up the steps when she saw Snape arrogantly standing next to the stairs. His arms were folded across his chest and his head was tipped in such as a way as knowing he had accomplished his goal. There was absolutely no way she was going to give him the satisfaction.

As she passed her eyes connected with his and confidently she said, "Lucky catch." His eyebrow raised and out of the corner of his mouth he murmured, "I hear there is going to be a tango this year." Kate tripped slightly but caught herself quickly and composed her posture. He chuckled and as quickly as she could carry she caught up with Minerva.

"Kate…you alright? You look a little pale." The older woman was looking at Kate sideways with a concerned raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm n-n-not alright." She shook her head quickly because she found herself stuttering.

"What's wrong?"

"I have done something very very stupid…and I do not think I can live with the humiliation." Kate saw Minerva's twitch upward.

"Is this about the arrangement between you and Severus?" Kate cringed.

"Please don't use that phrasing…it sounds like we're having an affair or something awful like that. Wait….how do you know about it?"

Minerva smile was out all the way now. "I overheard you two talking at Rosmerta's."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Just think…you have two weeks to find a knock-out dress." Minerva said nonchalantly. Kate gasped.

"Minerva I want to avoid him….not seduce him!"

"Well because you are the way you are I know you will stick to your word. And trust me Kate…I would not encourage any woman to seduce him, but if you must ask him to dance. Why not have a little fun with it?" Both women laughed slightly and continued on to the castle. Kate's wheels in her head were turning; yeah, why not have a little fun with dear old Professor Snape. To beat him at his own game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
